Rise Of The Guardians
by IAMTHEULTIMATE
Summary: If you have any complaints about this story please keep it to yourself, This story is based on the movie "Rise Of The Guardians" All of the characters are included, except for one small difference. Jack Frost is Jessica Frost, they look almost identical except Jessica's hair is to her ankles and the back stories are different. And there is a new character I am adding named Estella.
1. Rebirth

Rise Of The Guardians Chapter 1

**NOTE TO READERS!  
If you have any complaints about this story please keep it to yourself, This story is based on the movie "Rise Of The Guardians" All of the characters are included, except for one small difference. Jack Frost is Jessica Frost, they look almost identical except Jessica's hair is to her ankles and the back stories are different. And there is a new character I am adding named Estella. That is all, now enjoy my story.**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT JESSICA AND ESTELLA! THE REST BELONG TO DREAMWORKS AND THEIR WRITERS!**

Chapter 1: Rebirth; Jessica's POV

I woke up in a cold, dark pond. I was terrified, my mind was racing about twenty miles a minute. I started to panic and swim to the surface, which was solid ice. I tried to scream but all I got was a mouthful of water. Then I saw the moon. A huge white ornament hanging in the sky, then I heard a whisper, "Calm down, I won't let you drown." The voice was male and I thought I had imagined it. Then I heard it again, "Your name is Jessica Frost," It said calmly. I looked around but I didn't see anything but the moon, then I realized, it was the moon talking to me. The next thing I know I am floating out of the water, the ice cracking… and then I was out. I stood on the surface of the pond and looked around at the blanket of white covering the trees and ground, I looked up at the moon as I walked around the lake. I kicked something. I bent down to pick it up. It was a long, curved staff. When I touched it ice formed over it, I picked it up and set the end of it on the ice below me, and the staff made frost designs on the ice. I walked to a tree and did the same thing. I looked back at the pond and saw my reflection, I saw a girl with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. My blue coat and brown pants stuck to my skin, I was not wearing shoes or socks. I took off into the air, using my staff to control the wind. I landed in a small village and looked around, I tried to talk to the people and no one seemed to notice me. I walked right in front of a girl and she walked straight through me. I freaked out and took off into the sky.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. 300 years later

**Rise of the Guardians Chapter 2**

**I know this chapter is shThanks for reading my story, That is all**

Chapter 2: 300 years later; Jessica's POV

I smiled as I flew through New York. Making it snow and freezing the streets. "Now that was fun" I thought to my self as I looked down at the city. "Wind! Take me home!" I yelled. The wind carried me back to my pond and I smiled and looked around, I saw a kid reading a book as he ran to his friends, Jamie was his name if I remember correctly. I decided to follow him and see what he was up to. I saw him walk to his house and talk to his friends.

Sandy's POV:  
I saw the snow girl standing there watching the kids, she seemed sad and lonely, I saw her fly off. 

Later that same night I saw the Northern Lights. The guardians signal… Something must be very wrong for North to call us… I formed my sand into an old fashioned airplane and flew off to see what was wrong at the Pole.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Chosen

Rise of the Guardians Chapter 3

**This one is mostly in North's POV. Thank You for reading my story.**

Chapter 3: Chosen: North's POV

I smiled when I saw the others fly in, or jump in, in Bunnymunds case. Bunny as usual was complaining. The I heard a ringing sound and the others shut up, we turned to look at Sandy who was pointing at the moon. "Oh! Man in moon! Thank you Sandy" I said to the little man who smiled. "Manny! What is big news?" I asked the Moon. The moon formed a shadow on the ground. "You were right North. It is Pitch," Bunny said looking at the shadow. I nodded "Manny, What must we do?" I asked. A large, Blue crystal rose from the ground. "Uhh..Guys? You know what this means?" Tooth said excitedly. "He's choosing an new guardian, But why?" Bunny said. "Must be big deal" I said looking at the crystal as a shape formed. I saw the figure of a girl with a curved staff and a hoodie on over her hair, "Jessica Frost," I said as I saw the girls face. Bunny began to freak out. "Why her? Of all of the other people why her?" Bunny said looking at the figure. "As long as she help protect kids I don't see a problem," Tooth said nervously, I could tell that they didn't like the idea of Jessica being a guardian. But Sandy looked upset… like it was him they were talking about. "Well. Looks like we have to get Jessica here. But how?" I said looking at the others. "Stuff her in a bag and throw her through one of my tunnels" Bunny said smirking, "I think it would be funny to hear her scream." Tooth looked at Bunny angrily. "Would you let that one day go? It was almost 50 years ago!" She said looking at him, Sandy jumped in and stopped the fight before it happened. "Well at least shove her in a sack" Bunny said under his breath. I called two of my yetis and told them what to do, "Bunny you go with them. To draw her in" I said smiling at Bunny. "Oh alright, I'll do it" He said smirking.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Kidnapped

Rise Of The Guardians Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kidnapped: Bunny's POV

"I can't believe I have to be bait for that little brat" He said to the yetis, "I mean I got more important things to do then chase after snow sprites!" The yetis just mumbled as I looked for Jessica, when I saw her walking along some telephone wires, freezing them as her bare feet touched them. I decided to make some noise by running through the bushes, sure enough, she began to follow me. I stopped in an alley and hid, waiting for her to show up. When she did the yetis grabbed her. I saw the look on her face too. Priceless. But I couldn't help but feel bad for her. The yetis opened a portal and asked if I would go. "Naw, I'll stick to my tunnels" I said as I opened one up, I heard Jessica yelled my name and I laughed, "See ya at the pole" I said as I jumped through my tunnel.

Jessica's POV:

I began to panic. Why had Bunny kidnapped me? Was it because of that blizzard I had made 50 years ago? I swear I didn't mean to mess up his egg hunt! I was upset that day and I caused a blizzard! Oh gosh… He was still mad at me.. and now he's getting payback by kidnapping me. Was I scared? Heck yes. I didn't know what to do. So I when I landed and heard North's voice, I crawled out of the bag and began searching for my staff, I picked it up and looked around. I was at the North Pole. Why would Bunny bring me here? Was he really that upset? Dang it! Now I was mad at myself.. North stared at me confused for a second. Sandman floated over to me and I saw a bunch of shapes go over his head so fast I couldn't decipher them, I stared at him confused. "Ok, Do that again, but slower" I said looking at him I got what he was saying now, I looked to the others standing in the room and shook my head, "No..No way… This is not happening" I said looking at the group, "There is no way I am a guardian." I said as I floated up to roof, The tooth fairy just followed me and pulled me back down. "See, I told ya she couldn't handle it," Bunny said smirking. "Bunny, Stop" Tooth said. "No.. Let he's right… I hate to admit it but the giant rabbit is right… I can't be a guardian… All I do is cause trouble for you all. You can ask The rabbit… He knows.." I said looking down silently. "He already told us what you did that day, but we are wiping clean slate" North said smiling at me, I tried to smile back but couldn't. He smiled more and told me to follow him.


	5. Center

_**RISE OF THE GUARDIANS CHAPTER 5!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter  
and I have decided to make some couples in this at a friends request. They are SandyXOC; NorthXTooth; and BunnyXOC. This chapter is short.**_

Chapter 5:Center: Jessica's Pov

Was I scared? No… Was I freaked out? Most definitely. But as we walked I looked around his place. It was amazing, flying jellyfish and spinning things flew around the whole place. The yetis were working on toys while the elves ran around like lunatics. "wow." Was all I could say as we walked to North's office, he had a smirk on his face as we walked. We walked into his office and he offered me some cake. I hadn't eaten in about 300 years and I didn't want to. So I politely declined. He tossed the cake aside. "Now I must ask you something" He said in his Russian accent. "Who are you, Jessica Frost, What makes you, you?" he asked walking back to me. "I-I don't know…" i said softly. He handed me what I knew was a Russian doll, he told me to open it. The first outside layer was North holding his swords. I opened the doll and saw him looking happy, or jolly… the next layer showed him as mysterious, the next one fearless, and the next caring, and the final one… "This is what makes me a Guardian, Wonder. I put wonder into the world, I see magic in the air everywhere I go. That's why I was chosen. Why were you?" He said holding the littlest doll. "I-I don't know.." I said looking at the small doll. Then Bunny came in, "North, we got trouble at the tooth palace" He said looking at North. "Then we must go" North said. "You coming too?" He said smiling. I smiled back. "Wouldn't miss it"


End file.
